warhammer40kfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тема:Visnorkc/@comment-34466468-20180403131643/@comment-35013968-20180404223710
Можешь еще вот это чекнуть? Я в общих чертах гуглом перевел, но вот такие крупные куски он переводит так криво, что я даже не знаю, как их переиначит на нормальный русскйи: *'Urdesh Minor U90 Pattern' - The U90 is a heavy duty Autogun of ancient design still manufactured on the Forge World of Urdesh Minor in the Segmentum Pacificus. Despite its retractable metal stock, the U90 is a long, cumbersome weapon. Its muzzle is unusually large to accommodate the weapon's .45 calibre rounds. This has led several Guardsmen to jokingly remark that the U90 is closer to a down-scaled Autocannon than it is to a true Autogun. The U90 offers phenomenal damage and can be fitted with several types of ammunition, including armour-piercing rounds. Standard ammunition clips used by the weapon include both the sickle-shaped 15-round magazine and the larger, 40-round drum magazines. The U90 can fire in both semi-automatic and full automatic modes. As a matter of tradition, every Urdeshi regiment carries an extensive stock of U90s as back-up weapons, which has proven its efficacy against the xenos mercenaries known as Loxatl. The U90's main drawback is that it is prone to jamming, especially with the larger magazines, but it is a risk many Urdeshi gladly take for the added firepower. As Urdesh Minor was occupied for many standard years by the Blood Pact, it is not unusual to discover the U90 in the hands of Chaos Cultists and Traitor Guardsmen within the sector of the Sabbat Worlds. *'Lyndwyrm A-25A "Volcano" Autopistol' - Lyndwyrm Armoury, one of the largest munitions suppliers in the Calixis Sector, produces one of the most coveted autopistols in the segmentum, the A-25A "Volcano." Manufactured to an exacting standard rivalling that of the Lathes, the Volcano is renowned for reliably firing every time, its mechanisms so precise and well-calibrated that it almost never jams or misfires. A fire selector allows the user to quickly switch between semi-automatic and full automatic fire. Such is the reputation of this weapon that soldiers, Arch-militants, and bounty hunters in the Expanse pay exorbitant sums to obtain a Volcano to keep at their side. *'Naval Pistol' - Many varieties of Naval Pistol are in existence, the most well-known of which are those named for the Segmentum Fortresses of the Segmentae Majoris, such as the famous Cypra Mundi "Irontalon" pistol. Naval Pistols are heavy, large-calibre Autopistols characterised by their robust construction, which allows them to deliver solid blows in melee combat, should it prove necessary. Naval Pistols use special fragmenting ammunition designed to inflict minimal damage to ship systems while having a devastating effect on unarmoured flesh. Naval Pistols are only issued to crewmen of the Imperial Navy, and are never issued to the troops of the Imperial Guard. Nevertheless, Guardsmen often take Naval Pistols as mementos of a particular journey -- when they can get away with it. Naval Pistols hailing from famous starships or fleet bases hold great value in trade, particularly for the officers of some regiments. *'Ripper Pistol' - A Ripper Pistol is a heavily modified Autopistol which fires specially designed armour-piercing metal shards containing a vicious cocktail of venomous chemicals. The initial wounds caused by the shards allow the venom to enter the victim's bloodstream and cause death, and thus the weapon can bring down the largest opponents in a single shot. It is designed so that if the vicious impact of the bullet does not kill the target, the toxins flooding into its bloodstream will. Crafted to very high standards, Ripper Pistols are precise and reliable, and can be outfitted with a suppressor to operate almost soundlessly. The Ripper Pistol is a favoured weapon of well-connected Rogue Traders, Explorators of the Adeptus Mechanicus and Inquisitors who trust a discrete yet deadly sidearm. Living Catachan legend Sly Marbo is a renowed user of the Ripper Pistol.